Please Remember Me!
by Sachi Alsace
Summary: Naruto mengusulkan pada Sasuke untuk mengulang semuanya dari awal, namun Sasuke merasa ada yang ganjil disini./"Bahkan sepertinya dia masih mengingatku."/"Dimana Namikaze Naruto!"/"Kau benar-benar tidak mau tinggal denganku, Rubah?"/Warning : AU, BL, gaje, abal, OOC, typo juga mungkin. Fic pertama buatan Chii.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated : T

Main Pair: Sasu x Naru

Warning : AU, BL, gaje, abal, OOC, typo juga mungkin

Fic pertama buatan Chii~~ silakan dinikmati Minna-san~~

* * *

**Please Remember Me!**

Chapter 1

Sunyi. Hanya itu kesan yang akan didapatkan ketika memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Mungkin karena para penghuninya yang sangat irit dalam mengeluarkan kata-kata, parahnya, mereka bahkan sangat pelit untuk menunjukkan ekspresi mereka. Pagi ini hanya ada seorang remaja yang mengenakan seragam Konoha High School sedang memakan sarapannya sendirian di meja makan yang bisa digunakan untuk menjamu makan sepuluh orang tamu. Pemuda bername tag Uchiha Sasuke itu menatap bosan pada kursi-kursi yang biasa dipakai orangtuanya dan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ittekimasu." Dia mengucapkan salam dan langsung dijawab oleh beberapa pelayan yang mendengar salamnya. Pelayan? Benar, pelayan. Sangat repot mengurus rumah sebesar ini bila tidak memiliki pelayan. Sebenarnya pelayan disini hanya bekerja sampai siang hari saja, jadi saat dia pulang nanti tidak akan ada yang menjawab salamnya. Melihat tuan muda-nya berjalan ke arahnya, sang sopir langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Dan setelah memastikan tuan muda-nya duduk dengan nyaman, sang sopir segera menutup pintu dan segera berjalan ke bangku sopir untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah sang tuan muda, Konoha High School.

Sasuke mengerling bosan saat mendengar jeritan histeris dari siswi-siswi Konoha High School yang sepertinya memang sengaja menyambutnya di gerbang sekolah. Sasuke sendiri tidak ingat sejak kapan para siswi melakukan ritual ini setiap pagi, mungkin ini tradisi turun-temurun di SMA ini. Karena dia dengar, dulu kakaknya juga pernah berada di posisi yang sama dengannya, hanya saja kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi selalu membalas teriakan mereka dengan senyuman charming-nya sehingga mengakibatkan teriakan yang ada makin banyak dan keras.

Sasuke terus melangkah melewati taman yang terletak di tengah-tengah bangunan yang membentuk huruf U. Di tengah taman itu terdapat kolam berisi bunga teratai beragam warna dengan pancuran di tengah kolam itu berbentuk err.. katak. Yah, kita tahu, kalau katak memang suka berada di kolam seperti itu, mengingatkan author pada kolam sekolahnya yang berisi katak yang sedang berenang, sedang melakukan proses fertilisasi yang kemudian menghasilkan telur katak yang mengambang, dan tidak lupa ada katak yang juga mengambang dengan posisi perut di atas, entah dia masih hidup atau tidak, nyali author terlalu kecil untuk mengeceknya.

Lanjut, di pinggir taman terdapat blok khusus untuk menanam bunga, ada bunga mawar yang sangat disukai oleh para siswi disini, bunga amaryllis, bunga snapdragon berwarna putih, bunga lili putih, dan juga ada bunga matahari. Bunga yang selalu mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang yang pernah dia temui beberapa tahun lalu. Sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang cerah, dengan kulit berwarna tan, dan iris mata berwarna biru. Mungkin saat ini dia juga sudah SMA, sama seperti Sasuke. Rambutnya, mungkin masih jabrik, sama seperti sosok orang yang sedang tiduran di bangku taman dekat blok bunga matahari itu. Sosok berambut pirang jabrik dan berkulit tan.

Sasuke terbelalak, tapi hanya sesaat. "Mana mungkin itu dia?" bisik Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Sasuke berharap kalau siswa yang sedang tiduran di bangku taman dengan headset terpasang di telinganya itu adalah sosok yang pernah ia temui dulu. Sosok yang dikaguminya. Sosok yang dirindukannya.

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun!" sapa seorang siswi berambut pink bernama Sakura. Sakura adalah anak dari teman ayahnya yang sejak TK selalu satu sekolah dengan Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" alih-alih menyapa balik Sakura, Sasuke langsung menanyai Sakura.

"Heh? Tidak. Mungkin dia murid baru. Hemm keren juga..," Sakura memandangi sosok itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Semoga dia tidak sedingin dirimu," sinis Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kata favoritnya. Tidak ada yang tahu arti kata ini. Hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu. Oh, sepertinya anak yang Sasuke kagumi bisa mengartikan kata itu. Tunggu! Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke mengagumi seseorang? Dan orang itu seumuran dengannya? Mari kita cari tahu siapa orangnya.

Ternyata, anak yang dikagumi Sasuke bernama Naruto. Nama marga? Sasuke tidak mengetahui nama marganya. Pertama kali dia bertemu Naruto, adalah saat dia menangis–dengan sangat tidak Uchiha-nya–karena terpisah dari Mikoto, ibunya, saat sedang berada di sebuah swalayan. Saat itu, Naruto yang membawa keranjang belanja penuh dengan ramen instan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke lalu menariknya menuju tempat informasi. Naruto langsung memberitahu pada kakak yang bertugas untuk mengumumkan bahwa telah ditemukan seorang anak hilang. Sejak saat itulah, Sasuke mengagumi Naruto kecil yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dan yang paling penting..,dia menyukai setiap sentuhan dari tangan kecil Naruto. Karena itulah, hari-hari berikutnya dia selalu merengek meminta ikut diajak belanja setiap Mikoto hendak membeli kebutuhan rumah, ya, Sasuke kecil berharap dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan 'teman' barunya itu.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya saat mendengar bel sudah berbunyi. Dia menatap ke bangku tempat anak itu sekarang duduk. Dia meregangkan tangannya ke atas, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung khusus yang berisi bagian administrasi, akademik, sarana-prasarana, ruang guru, dan ruang kepala sekolah. Mungkin dia memang murid baru.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Terdengar suara ketukan pintu saat Kakashi, guru matematika mereka sedang mengajar bab integral trigonometri. Kakashi langsung membuka pintu kelasnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu acara 'menyenangkan'nya dengan murid-murid kesayangannya yang langsung menunjukkan raut wajah bahagia saat mendengar interupsi dari luar kelas. Saat mengetahui kalau yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu adalah sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade, Kakashi bergegas keluar dari kelas.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas, tapi kali ini dia tidak sendirian, di belakangnya mengekor seorang siswa berambut pirang. "Perhatian semuanya! Mulai hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Nah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap Kakashi.

"Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku." Hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh bocah pirang dengan baju yang agak berantakan. Mungkin karena tadi dia tiduran di bangku taman.

"Hanya itu saja? Baiklah. Kamu bisa duduk di.., di sana! Di belakang Uciha Sasuke."

"Yang namanya Uchiha yang mana, Sensei? Si pucat dengan senyum mengerikan itu atau si kepala pantat ayam itu?" tanya Naruto saat melihat ada bangku kosong di dua tempat, satu di belakang Sasuke, dan satu lagi di belakang seorang siswa bernama Sai yang sejak kedatangan Naruto langsung menebar senyum lebarnya. Semua murid yang ada di sana menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya, mungkin mereka berpikir kalau Naruto terlalu berani mengungkapkan pikirannya.

Kalau tidak merasakan tatapan berbahaya dari Sasuke, Kakashi saat ini pasti sudah tertawa. "Yang rambutnya melawan gravitasi."

Naruto menatap malas Sasuke, "Apa tidak bisa kalau aku menggusur orang itu dan duduk di belakang Little Red Riding Hood, Sensei?" Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke bangku di pojok kanan kelas. Di situ duduk seorang siswa berambut putih kebiruan dan bermata ungu bernama Suigetsu. Di depan laki-laki itu duduk 'Little Red Riding Hood', siswi berambut panjang warna merah, memakai kacamata yang bernama Karin.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Kakashi tegas.

"Baiklah." Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Naruto berjalan ke arah bangku yang dimaksud guru barunya itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Kakashi. "Terima kasih, Sensei," Naruto membungkuk ke arah laki-laki berambut keperakan itu. Kakashi sekilas nampak terkejut, lalu sebuah senyuman tersungging di balik masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. "Ya."

Naruto pun kembali berjalan ke tempat tujuannya tadi. Sekilas dia melihat orang yang bernama Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, lalu saat Naruto berada cukup dekat dengannya, Naruto yakin dia melihat pandangan Sasuke berubah menjadi terkejut untuk sesaat.

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto? Dia bilang namanya Naruto? Dia akan duduk di belakangku bukan? HEI! Dia mengatai rambut kebangganku ini pantat ayam?! Ayahku saja tidak pernah mengomentari rambutku ini! Saat nanti dia berjalan kemari aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Oke, aku mulai kelihatan seperti seorang gadis yang menunggu pangeran sekolah berjalan melewatinya, kakakku yang berkeriput itu pasti tidak akan berhenti tertawa satu jam ke depan bila mengetahui semua ini.

'Little Red Riding Hood', eh? Dia pasti bercanda. Hei, tapi kenapa dia ingin duduk di belakang Karin? Apa bagusnya gadis berkepala merah yang berpacaran dengan orang yang bergigi hiu itu? Dan apa-apaan itu? Aku menatapnya tidak percaya saat kuyakin baru empat langkah dia meninggalkan Kakashi-sensei, dia tiba-tiba kembali ke Kakashi-sensei untuk berterima kasih. Manis sekali.

Aku melirik ke arah Sai yang terus memasang senyum lebarnya ke arah siswa baru itu. Sepertinya Sai menaruh perhatian berlebih pada siswa baru itu. Apa dia gay? Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap laki-laki meskipun kuakui dia enak dilihat, cool saat memperkenalkan diri tadi, menarik, juga cukup manis.., TUNGGU DULU! Aku pasti mulai terkontaminasi oleh Sai, si mayat hidup gay itu!

Ah, sekarang dia berjalan mendekat kemari. Biar kucocokkan dengan Naruto-ku yang dulu. Rambut pirang jabrik, cek! Iris berwarna biru, cek! Kulit berwarna tan, cek! Satu lagi yang aku ingat tentang fisik Naruto-ku, dia memiliki tiga buah garis seperti kumis di setiap pipinya. Aku memandanginya dengan seksama, mencari garis yang selalu nampak jelas saat dia sedang tersenyum. Saat dia berada kurang dari selangkah di depanku, aku melihatnya! Aku menemukan tanda itu, sekaligus menemukan Naruto-ku!

**End Sasuke POV**

~~Kochii Alsace~~

Saat waktu istirahat tiba, sebelum para siswa dan siswi lain mengerubungi Naruto karena ingin mengenal Naruto lebih lanjut, Naruto sudah beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan ke kursi yang terletak di pojok kelas, menuju ke arah seorang sisiwi bernama Karin yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya yang uh.., bergigi tajam? "Karin?" sapa Naruto.

"Ya?" jawab siswi berambut merah itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya karena pandangannya terhalang temannya. "Ayo duduklah!" Karin menarik Suigetsu agar menyingkir dari kursinya dan mendudukkan Naruto di kursi Suigetsu tanpa memedulikan protes dari Suigetsu.

"Kalian berdua akur-akur saja. 'kan? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," Naruto bangkit dari kursi untuk memeluk Karin lalu Suigetsu. "Syukurlah aku bisa sekelas dengan kalian berdua yang sudah aku kenal ini. Hehe.., karena aku murid baru di sini, aku akan meminjam beberapa catatanmu, boleh?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan meminjamkannya dengan senang hati. Sui juga akan mengajarimu kalau ada pelajaran yang sulit, benar, 'kan, Sui?" Karin menatap wajah Suigetsu dengan senyum mengembang. Senyum yang penuh dengan ancaman tepatnya. Suigetsu yang hendak menolak langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat senyuman Karin yang menakutkan baginya itu. Senyuman yang mungkin bisa diartikan seperti ini, 'akan kuhajar kalau kamu berani menolak, Sui!'. Saking takutnya dia dengan senyuman Karin itu, akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Mereka menghentikan obrolan mereka sesaat ketika menyadari ada orang lain yang berdiri di dekat mereka, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto menengadahkan keplanya dan melemparkan senyumannya kepada Sasuke, "Ya, Uchiha-san?"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku wakil ketua OSIS di sini. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu keliling sekolah, itu tugasku," jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm.., ya.. . sebenarnya tadi Kepala Sekolah juga sudah bilang padaku kalau hari ini aku akan diantar berkeliling oleh anggota OSIS di kelas ini. Baiklah," Naruto tersenyum kembali.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian berdua." Naruto bangkit dari kursi. "Aku akan berkeliling sekolah diantar Uchiha-san dulu," pamit Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Karin. Mendapat senyum yang manis seperti itu, Karin pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Naruto menepuk bahu Suigetsu dan berbisik padanya, "Sui, tolong jaga Little Red Riding Hood ini baik-baik! Aku merasa dia bisa menarik perhatian para serigala di sini."

"Baik, Ayah!" jawab Suigetsu dengan nada mengejek. "Baiklah.., akan kulakukan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku!" Suigetsu langsung meralat kata-katanya saat melihat tangan Naruto sudah mengepal erat dan nampaknya merupakan ancaman yang sangat berbahaya untuk wajahnya.

"Good boy!" bisik Naruto penuh penekanan. "Dah, Karin, Sui!" Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah Karin dan Suigetsu. Seisi kelas langsung mengerubungi meja Karin dan Suigetsu saat Naruto sudah keluar dari kelas bersama Sasuke. Untuk apa? Untuk bertanya tentang hubungan mereka dengan siswa baru yang mampu menarik perhatian semua orang itu tentunya.

"Kamu sepertinya kenal dengan Karin, eh?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

"Yah.., dia masih sepupuku. Sepupu jauh mungkin. Begitulah," jawab Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat silsilah keluarganya. Ibunya seorang Uzumaki dan merupakan keponakan Tsunade, kepala sekolah di Konoha High School ini. Dan Karin yang seorang Uzumaki itu juga berarti masih berkerabat dengan ibunya, yang artinya juga berkerabat dengannya.

Sambil menunjukkan beberapa ruangan, beberapa kali Sasuke melirik Naruto. Dia masih penasaran dengan jati diri siswa di sebelahnya ini, tapi ayolah.., jangan lupakan harga diri Uchiha, apa yang akan dipikirkan Naruto tentangnya kalau nanti Sasuke banyak bertanya? "Perkenalanmu tadi begitu singkat," komentar Sasuke setelah menyeleksi pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan pada Naruto sambil menunjukkan toilet pria.

"Begitu? Habisnya tidak ada hal menarik tentangku."

"Kamu bahkan tidak menyebutkan asalmu," lanjut Sasuke, kali ini sambil menunjukkan ruang UKS yang bersebelahan dengan ruang OSIS.

"Aku berasal dari pertemuan antara sperma ayahku dan sel telur ibuku. Sama denganmu, 'kan? " jawab Naruto sekenanya. Dia sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke yang membatu beberapa saat karena mendengar jawaban yang kelewat logis itu. "Sudahlah, kamu tidak perlu tahu. Itu tidak penting."

Sasuke mengajak Naruto mampir ke ruang OSIS untuk sekedar memberi salam ada keta OSIS mereka, Sabaku no Gaara. Tapi, bukannya menyapa, Naruto malah mengajak Gaara ber-high five ria, rupanya Gaara adalah teman Naruto. Setelah menyapa Gaara, Sasuke dan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke arah kantin, atau mungkin cafetaria. "Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini," ujar Sasuke lirih, takut kalau ternyata orang yang dirindukannya selama ini malah ternyata tidak mengingatnya. Oke, Sasuke berujar lirih. Dia mulai mengabaikan statusnya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang jarang menunjukkan emosinya di depan orang lain.

"Hm? Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya Naruto. "Mungkin ingatan tentangmu ikut mengabur karena hal yang dulu menimpaku."

Sasuke yang awalnya murung langsung membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke lembut. "Anggap saja hal yang kumaksud adalah kecelakaan, Uchiha-san," Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kamu mengenalku dan keluargaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya tahu kalau namamu Naruto," Sasuke menatap lantai di bawahnya seakan-akan di lantai itu memproyeksikan film yang dimainkan oleh Koyuki, aktris paling terkenal di kalangan remaja saat ini. Sebenarnya, Sasuke merasa sedikit sakit saat Naruto menanyakan hal itu. Siapa yang tidak sakit saat ternyata kamu tidak mengetahui apapun dari orang yang kamu kagumi? Ah, bukan, orang yang kamu sukai?

Tapi, otak cerdas bungsu Uchiha ini merasakan adanya kejanggalan pada pernyataan Naruto barusan. Naruto tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. "Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai dari awal. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kamu boleh memanggilku Naruto. Aku sangat suka ramen dan kalau buah, aku suka jeruk."

"Dobe, aku tahu kalau kamu suka sekali pada ramen."

"Kamu memanggilku Dobe, eh, Teme?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Tampak sangat menggemaskan di mata Sasuke, siswa dan siswi yang kebetulan melihatnya, dan tentu saja tampak sangat WOW bagi author.

"Namaku Sasuke. "

"Sasu-Teme!" Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu bergegas menyusul Naruto. Tanpa dia sadari sepasang mata mengawasinya. Sepasang mata yang menatap sendu ke arah Naruto. Sepasang mata itu terpejam, kemudian mengalirlah air mata dari kelopak yang tertutup itu. "Maafkan aku.., maafkan aku."

**TBC**

* * *

Huwa.. fic pertama Chii nih, dikerjain setelah hampir ketiduran waktu tes TOEFL. Hahaha XD

Uuhh..mohon maaf kalo ini fic abal pake banget, sebenernya Chii baru baca fanfic belum ada enam bulan loh.., setelah memulai debut sebagai silent reader, Chii naik tingkat jadi reviewer, terus ada yang mengusulkan agar Chii ikutan jadi author -_- #gausah curcol deh.

Oh iya.., Chii mau ngucapin 'makasih', 'thank you', 'matur nuwun' buat My Lovely KuroDoki, alias BlackCat146 yang udah mau mencari-cari kekurangan di fic ini dan menunjukkan cara mengurangi kekurangannya, ingat, (-) bertemu (-) maka akan menjadi (+)? #Apaan, sih? Ga usah bawa-bawa pelajaran!

Yah.. pokoknya makasih banyak buat KuroDoki.. Marimo love you! *dilempar ke jurang sama Kuro*

Oh iya.. ada yang mau nebak, siapa yang nangis di bagian terakhir itu? Dilarang menjawab 'Chii' loh ya? Walaupun Chii ngerasa bersalah saat ngebikin Naruto dan Sasuke OOC banget pake suweer, tapi ga sampe nangis-nangis gitu juga, kok. Pede banget, emang ada yang mau jawab? #cepetan closing! Durasi! Durasi!

Oh iya.., adakah yang berkenan untuk me-review, sekedar meninggalkan jejak, atau memberikan kritik yang membangun? Kalau ada.. silakan klik kotak Review-nya~~

Salam Kochii~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated : T

Main Pair: Sasu x Naru

WARNING : AU, BL, gaje, abal, OOC, typo juga mungkin, ide pasaran –katanya–

* * *

**Please Remember Me!**

**Chapter 2**

Setelah bel tanda pulang sekolah terdengar, Naruto lagi-lagi –entah sengaja atau tidak– melupakan adat-istiadat murid baru, yaitu berkenalan lebih jauh dengan teman sekelasnya dan ngobrol kesana-kemari kemudian pulang bersama. Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Karin, Naruto langsung memasang headset di telinganya lalu melangkah keluar kelas menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura sekilas lalu menolaknya seperti biasa. Sakura yang sudah terbiasa mendapat penolakan itu kali ini menghela nafas. "Apa kamu mengenal murid baru itu?" tebak Sakura. Darimana Sakura tahu? Mungkin intuisi seorang wanita. Sakura sebenarnya mulai memikirkan hal itu setelah peristiwa tadi pagi, dia melihat Sasuke memandang Naruto tidak seperti tatapan Sasuke pada orang lain. Tapi Sakura tidak mengatakan itu pada Sasuke. Kenapa? Oh, ayolah, semua orang tahu kalau harga diri Uchiha itu sangat tinggi, bila Sakura megatakannya, bisa-bisa ia mendapatkan hadiah deathglare kebanggaan Sasuke itu.

"Hn."

Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafas, kata-kata ambigu itu lagi? "Yah.., dia cukup hebat, lho. Dia jadi bahan perbincangan hari ini," Sakura menyentuhkan ujung telunjuk kanan ke dagunya, mengingat-ingat keadaan cafetaria yang heboh karena adanya kabar yang beredar kalau ada murid baru yang cukup keren di sekolah ini. "Beberapa siswi kelas tiga bahkan sempat kemari hanya untuk melihat wajahnya," Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti akan tingkah laku kakak kelasnya yang bukannya belajar untuk persiapan ujian, malah mencari info tentang murid baru.

"Hn."

Bisa habis kesabarannya kalau terus ditanggapi begini oleh Sasuke. "Aku pulang dulu, Sasuke-kun!" akhirnya Sakura pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan memilih pulang bersama sahabatnya sejak kecil, Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang sarana-prasarana karena dimintai tolong oleh Gaara untuk menyerahkan proposal izin peminjaman tempat. Sasuke menatap pintu ruang kepala sekolah yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang sarana-prasarana. Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa ada yang ganjil disini. Untuk apa murid baru melapor ke ruang kepala sekolah seusai jam belajar? Setahunya, murid baru hanya perlu menemui kepala sekolah sebelum dia memasuki kelas barunya. Ditambah lagi, pernyataan Naruto tentang ingatannya yang hilang juga terdengar agak ganjil.

"U-Uchiha-san?" panggil seseorang.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sosok perempuan berambut panjang warna indigo berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Siswi bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "A-apa ka-kamu menunggu Na- Naruto-kun?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Hn."

"Eh?" Hinata yang tidak biasa terlibat percakapan dengan Sasuke kebingungan karena Sasuke mengucapkan kata yang tidak terdapat di kamus manapun.

Mengerti kalau Hinata tidak tahu arti ucapannya, Sasuke pun mengatakannya, "Tidak."

CKLEK! Terdengar suara kenop pintu dari arah ruang kepala sekolah. Naruto keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan ekspresi datar. Baru saja dia menghela nafas.., PLAK! "Aku belum selesai bicara padamu, Bocah!" Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah membuka pintu lalu langsung memukulkan sebuah buku yang digulung ke kepala Naruto.

"Ittai!" seru Naruto.

Tsunade yang baru menyadari kalau disana ada beberapa orang yang tidak memiliki hak untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua, langsung menegur orang-orang itu. "Uchiha, Hyuuga, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kenapa kalian belum pulang?"

"Selesai rapat OSIS saya menyerahkan proposal ke sini," Sasuke menunjuk pintu ruang sarana-prasarana. Tsunade mengangguk lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke orang satunya.

"Sa-saya..," Hinata tidak berani menatap Tsunade dan Naruto, sehingga lebih memilih menatap lantai yang dipijaknya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian lalu mendengus kesal. "Aku pulang!"

PLAAK! "Kubilang aku belum selesai bicara denganmu, Bocah!" Tsunade kembali melayangkan buku ke kepala Naruto. Naruto kali ini hanya meringis. Dia menatap neneknya itu dengan tatapan sebal lalu tanpa banyak bicara, dia langsung memasuki kembali ruang kepala sekolah.

"Uchiha, kudengar tadi kau sudah mengantarnya keliling sekolah. Kau melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik. Terima kasih." ujar Tsunade.

"Terima kasih kembali, Kepala Sekolah," ucap Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau kepalanya dihantam oleh gulungan buku hanya karena mengucapkan kata andalannya di depan wanita berambut pirang pucat ini.

"Lebih baik kalian segera pulang," Tsunade menyusul cucunya masuk ke ruangannya.

Sasuke pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, sedangkan Hinata? Hinata terus menggumamkan nama Naruto tanpa memedulikan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Dia menangis lagi seperti saat kemarin melihat Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto memasuki sebuah minimarket dekat apartemennya setelah memastikan dia memiliki cukup uang untuk berbelanja di dalam dompetnya. Naruto berhenti sesaat di pusat informasi lalu tersenyum lembut, membuat petugas wanita yang ada disana menjadi salah tingkah karena mengira senyuman Naruto ditujukan padanya. Setelah sadar dari lamunan singkatnya, Naruto pun langsung mengambil keranjang belanja dan bergegas mencari barang yang ia butuhkan.

"Tadaima!" Naruto memasuki sebuah apartemen yang berukuran sedang sambil menenteng plastik minimarket.

"Okaeri!"

Setelah melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu, Naruto mengenakan sandal rumah yang sudah disiapkan di depannya dan segera menuju arah dapur, tempat sumber suara yang menjawab salam Naruto barusan berada. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang memiliki bekas luka melintang di hidungnya menengok sebentar ke arah Naruto untuk sekedar memberikan senyum, kemudian melanjutkan acaranya memasak makan malam untuknya dan Naruto.

"Aku tadi belanja, Paman Iruka," Naruto meletakkan plastik minimarket-nya di atas meja .

"Oh, ya?" Orang yang dipanggil Iruka itu pun menyuruh Naruto untuk membuka plastik Naruto dan memindahkan barang-barangnya ke tempat yang sesuai. "Ramen instan? Ramen cup? Jus jeruk kalengan? Buah jeruk? Naruto, bukankah aku sudah bilang agar kamu sering mengonsumsi sayur dan mengurangi makanan instan semacam ini?" protes Iruka keras.

"Uh.., sayur itu tidak enak, Paman!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Setidaknya aku masih memakan buah," Naruto mengambil plastik transparan berisi buah jeruk kemudian memindahkan isinya ke dalam keranjang buah.

"Kau ini," komentar Iruka sambil mematikan kompor dan mengambil cawan kecil untuk mencicipi kuah masakannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa rasa masakan buatannya sudah pas, dia meminta Naruto untuk duduk bersamanya di ruang makan yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari dapur. "Yang paling penting saat ini, bagaimana hari pertamamu bersekolah Naruto?" tanya Iruka.

"Aku sekelas dengan Karin dan pacarnya," Naruto tersenyum senang. "Tapi, mm.., seperti yang kuduga, Tsunade-baachan memarahiku. Dia bilang kalau tidak mau pulang ke rumah, aku harus tinggal dengannya mulai sekarang," Naruto terdiam sesaat, mengingat momen dimana dia ditahan di ruang kepala sekolah seusai pelajaran tadi. "Tapi aku bilang, saat ini aku belum bisa," wajah Naruto berubah sendu. "Dan Paman tahu? Aku bertemu lagi dengannya secara tidak sengaja di sekolah! Kebetulan sekali aku bahkan duduk di belakangnya!" Naruto langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi senang, mirip ekspresi seorang anak SD yang mendapatkan mainan sebagai hadia ulang tahun.

Author rasa, reader sekalian tahu siapa yang dimaksud Naruto, tapi tidak demikian dengan Iruka. "Hmm? Siapa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Iruka penasaran.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Bahkan sepertinya dia masih mengingatku." Naruto tersenyum lembut saat mengingat obrolan mereka di sekolah tadi.

Iruka tersenyum lembut, merasa bersyukur saat mengetahui keponakannya bisa sekelas dengan orang-orang yang sudah dia kenal sebelumnya. Apalagi bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke. Hal ini mengingatkan Iruka tentang pertemuan pertama Naruto dengan Sasuke, hari dimana Naruto yang sedang membawakan keranjang belanjaan menghilang dari pengawasan Iruka dan membuat Iruka khawatir setengah mati. Hari dimana dia bisa melihat kembali sebuah senyuman tulus yang menghilang dari wajah Naruto selama hampir empat bulan.

Iruka tampak sangat antusias dengan cerita Naruto, dia bahkan meminta Naruto untuk menceritakan detil kejadiannya. Dan kini, Iruka makin bersyukur saat mengetahui bahwa kenalannya, yang juga merangkap sebagai guru home schooling Naruto sampai dua tahun lalu menjadi guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasnya. Iruka akan memintanya untuk menjaga, mengawasi, serta membantu Naruto bila dia mengalami kesuliatan nantinya selama berada di sekolah itu.

"Aku berbohong pada Sasuke. Paman tahu, aku tidak ingin masa laluku yang sudah kututupi sebegitu rapinya terbongkar begitu saja, 'kan? Aku bilang padanya kalau aku.., aku amnesia, seperti yang kukatakan pada orang lain," Naruto tersenyum pahit lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Iruka yang menyadari perubahan mood dari keponakan yang ia rawat sejak kecil itu langsung memeluk Naruto penuh kasih sayang, tanpa kata-kata, tanpa bisikan yang menenangkan, hanya belaian lembut penuh kasih sayang di puncak kepala Naruto.

~~Kochii Alsace~~

Sesampainya Sasuke di rumah, dia mendapati mobil milik kakaknya terparkir di depan garasi. Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, saat ini berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha yang berada di bawah naungan yayasan yang sama dengan sekolah Sasuke. Karena Universitas Konoha terletak di pinggiran kota, maka Itachi memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen dekat kampusnya daripada harus menempuh perjalanan selama hampir satu jam setiap berangkat kuliah.

"Tadaima," Sasuke mengucapkan salam.

"Okaeri, Otouto," terdengar jawaban dari arah ruang keluarga. Sasuke sedikit banyak merasakan perasaan.. senang? Sepertinya dia senang karena ada orang yang menjawab salamnya kali ini. Yah.., meskipun Sasuke tidak menunjukkan itu secara terang-terangan dan justru memilih untuk tetap menunjukkan ekspresi stoic andalannya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn. Seperti biasa."

"Lalu, dimana Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Mereka ke Inggris, sedang ada penandatanganan tender." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Itachi, "Akatsuki."

"Hm?" Itachi tidak mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Sasuke.

"Band Akatsuki."

"Oh.., kebetulan aku senggang dan seorang temanku mengajak bergabung dalam band-nya yang bernama Akatsuki," Itachi mengerti maksud ucapan adiknya itu. Itachi akhir-akhir ini sering tampil di acara-acara off air sebuah stasiun televisi bersama band bernama Akatsuki.

Itachi tergabung dalam band Akatsuki yang beranggotakan lima orang, yaitu Yahiko, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, dan dirinya sendiri. Tobi sebagai drummer, Yahiko sebagai lead guitar, Sasori memainkan rhythm guitar, Deidara bermain bass, sedangkan Itachi sebagai vokalis. Dan orang yang mengajaknya bergabung bernama Nagato, anggap saja dia bosnya.

"Hn," Sasuke nampak tidak tertarik dengan penjelasan kakaknya tentang formasi band itu. Dia hanya ingin tahu alasan kenapa kakaknya bergabung di band itu.

Itachi memutar bola matanya, dia tidak menyangka kalau adiknya yang berwajah mirip ibunya itu justru sifatnya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, sangat dingin dan sangat pelit berbicara. "Yah sudahlah, aku naik dulu." Itachi meninggalkan adiknya yang mulai menuangkan jus tomat ke gelasnya.

Sasuke meneguk jus tomatnya sambil menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan kepala sekolahnya dengan Naruto. Memikirkan kenapa Naruto menatapnya dan Hinata dengan tatapan kesal. Dan dia juga baru sekarang sadar kalau Hinata yang sepertinya belum berkenalan dengan Naruto hari ini menyebut nama kecil Naruto. Aneh sekali, terlebih Hinata adalah siswi yang sangat pemalu dan biasanya memanggil seseorang dengan nama marganya, bukan nama kecilnya. Dalam sehari ini saja, dia sudah menemukan banyak hal ganjil mengenai Naruto. Eh? Sasuke baru tersadar. Kenapa dia hanya memikirkan Naruto? Bukankah ada banyak hal yang harusnya dia pikirkan saat ini, seperti nomor handphone Naruto dan alamat e-mailnya? Eh?! Sasuke hampir saja tersedak karena memikirkan hal itu. Dia makin merasa seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta. "Chk," Sasuke mendecak kesal.

~~Kochii Alsace~~

Keesokannya saat Sasuke masuk ke ruang kelas, Sasuke merasa ada kejanggalan. Tidak ada yang menyapanya pagi ini. Bahkan Sakura sekalipun. Biasanya Sakura yang kerap datang lebih pagi darinya selalu menyapanya setiap memasuki kelas. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan menemukan banyak sekali murid yang mengerubungi meja Naruto.

"Ternyata selera kita sama, Naruto!" Sakura melihat-lihat playlist di music player milik Naruto yang berwarna hitam dengan beberapa garis oranye menghiasi sudut-sudutnya. "Ada Akatsuki juga! Kamu tahu? Kakak Sasuke-kun adalah vokalis band ini." Sakura terlihat berbunga-bunga saat menceritakannya. "Tunggu..? Jinchuuriki? Apa itu?" Sakura mendapati sebuah nama aneh di playlist Naruto.

Naruto menjelaskan pada Sakura bahwa Jinchuuriki adalah sebuah band yang baru dibentuk dan salah satu temannya adalah anggota band ini. Naruto pun berbagi headset dengan Sakura, mengakibatkan wajah Sakura bersemu dan sukses mendapat tatapan iri dari beberapa siswi yang sudah menetapkan diri mereka sebagai fans dari Namikaze Naruto sejak kemarin.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu ada band dengan lagu seenak ini?" gumam Sakura sambil terus menikmati musik bersama Naruto, membuat siswi yang lain mencibir iri.

"Mereka baru akan muncul di TV nanti malam."

"Minggir dari kursiku, Sakura," Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul untuk menyela kesenangan Sakura. Sebenarnya, Sasuke hanya menginginkan haknya disini, apalagi kalau bukan bangkunya? Tapi tindakan Sasuke barusan sepertinya tidak layak dicontoh oleh anak baik, kenapa? Karena dia merusak kesenangan orang lain tentunya.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melepas headset di telinganya. "Selamat pagi!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja.

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke! Sakura-chan sudah menyapamu, harusnya kamu balik menyapanya," nasehat Naruto. Sasuke melayangkan death glare-nya pada Sakura yang merasa senang karena dibela oleh Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe."

"Geez.., kamu benar-benar menyebalkan, Teme!" gerutu Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu dicari seseorang," Suigetsu menghampiri Naruto yang sedang kesal setengah mati pada Sasuke. Dia menunjuk orang yang dimaksud dengan ibu jarinya. Rupanya Hinata yang mencarinya. Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu segera beranjak setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak Suigetsu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sasuke yang terabaikan begitu saja langsung memasang wajah stoic dan segera duduk di kursinya. Sedangkan Sakura dan murid-murid yang tadi mengerubngi meja Naruto langsung membubarkan diri.

"Ya? Bukankah Anda yang kemarin bersama Sasuke? Anda mencari saya, Nona?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata setelah mengamati wajah Hinata dengan seksama.

"Na- Naruto-kun? Benarkah kau Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Bukan bermaksud narsis atau apa, tapi sepertinya semua orang disini juga sudah tahu kalau namanya Naruto. "Benar. Ada perlu apa Nona mencari saya?" Naruto tersenyum manis.

"A-apa kau tidak ingat pa-padaku? A-aku Hinata, Naruto. Kau pa-pasti bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah shock.

"Eh? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu," jawab Naruto dengan nada kaget. "Apa kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya? Bukankah pertama kali kita bertemu adalah saat di depan ruang kepala sekolah kemarin?"

"Ke-kenapa? Bukankah kita..?" Hinata meneteskan air matanya, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia tidak percaya kalau Naruto tidak mengingatnya, walaupun Naruto sendiri yang mengatakan langsung kepadanya.

"Aah! Kenapa kamu menangis, Nona? Apa yang sudah aku perbuat padamu?" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi karena melihat Hinata menangis. Tentu saja hal ini menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang melewati mereka. Mereka mengira Naruto menolak pernyataan Hinata sampai akhirnya membuat Hinata menangis.

"Ti-tidak. Maaf, aku harus kembali ke kelasku," Hinata menggeleng lalu bergegas menuju ke kelasnya karena bel baru saja berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dengan mata sayu. "Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah kau yang melukaiku? Hinata?" ucap Naruto lirih setelah Hinata tak terlihat lagi olehnya.

.

.

Setelah kemarin Kakashi terganggu saat mengajar di kelas 2-1, kali ini Anko, guru sejarah, juga terganggu saat sedang asyik mengajar beberapa siswa yang mulai mengantuk. BRAAK! "Dimana Namikaze Naruto?!" suara serak yang cukup kencang sukses membuat semua perhatian teralih ke pintu kelas yang baru saja dibuka dengan keras. Beberapa anak yang mengantuk bahkan kepalanya sampai terantuk meja karena tidak menyangka akan ada suara sekencang itu di mata pelajaran sejarah yang biasanya terkesan 'damai'.

Sosok pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan itu tidak memedulikan beberapa tatapan ngeri yang ditujukan padanya dan segera beranjak mendekati bangku Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak memedulikan deathglare dari Sasuke yang bermakna 'Berani sekali kau mencari Naruto-ku!'. Naruto yang kedatangan tamu tak diundang itu langsung menunjukkan wajah pucat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku sejarah yang tebalnya hampir sama dengan kamus.

PLAK! "Bocah! Kau masih disini rupanya! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu bolos hari ini, hah?!" pemuda bermata ruby itu memukul kepala Naruto.

"Ittai!" seru Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Ini masih pagi, kita masih punya waktu sembilan jam lagi, Niisan!" Seketika itu juga, semua orang yang ada di kelas itu langsung membatu mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Itu kakak Naruto? Sepertinya mereka tidak ada niat untuk mempercayai bahwa pemuda yang sepertinya garang ini adalah kakak Namikaze Naruto yang dari awal sifatnya cukup cool.

"GAH! Utakata! Bantu aku seret dia!" Setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil, muncul seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dari pintu kelas. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, mungkin pengganti salam, sepertinya dia setingkat lebih sopan dari kakak Naruto. Utakata pun bergegas menuju bangku Naruto.

"Hentikan. Kalian mengganggu kegiatan belajar kami," cegah Sasuke.

"Setelah bocah ini berhasil kuseret, kalian bisa belajar lagi dengan tenang! Minggir kau, Ayam!"

JDAAR! Kondisi kelas terasa mencekam saat orang-orang yang tidak terlibat kejadian itu melihat kilat imajinatif yang menyambar di atas kepala Sasuke tentu saja lengkap dengan suara petir imajinatifnya. Dan juga melihat kilat-kilat yang saling menyambar di antara tatapan Sasuke dan pemuda itu.

"Naruto-kun, kami akan mentraktirmu ramen sepuasnya kalau kita bisa pergi sekarang juga," bujuk Utakata. "Benar, 'kan, Kurama?"

"Terserah kau saja," pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kurama ini tetap melanjutkan aksi adu deathglare-nya dengan Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" ujar Naruto dengan nada gembira, seakan-akan dia memenangkan lotere berhadiah liburan ke taman bermain di Hongkong sana selama lima hari berturut-turut. Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya, padahal dia sudah berusaha mempertahankannya, dan apa yang terjadi? Naruto pergi begitu saja hanya karena iming-iming ramen? Kurama menyeringai senang lalu meninggalkan kelas Naruto setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Sasuke dengan cara menyenggolkan bahunya ke bahu Sasuke.

"Saya tidak enak badan, dan kakak saya menjemput saya, Sensei. Permisi," Naruto berpamitan kepada Anko yang masih terpaku dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, sehingga tanpa sadar Anko menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Sensei!" Naruto tersenyum senang. Naruto menyempatkan diri membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkan kelas dengan hati senang karena dia akan ditraktir ramen oleh Utakata.

Seketika itu juga, aura hitam imajinatif makin banyak bermunculan di sekitar Sasuke. Mungkin dia sebal karena merasa Naruto mempermalukan dirinya secara tidak sengaja karena dia lebih memilih pergi bersama Utakata dan Kurama daripada tinggal sampai pukul empat nanti dengan dirinya. Atau mungkin juga Sasuke merasa kalah oleh Kurama, baik dalam hal dekat dengan Naruto maupun adu death glare. Mungkin dua-duanya, intinya adalah Sasuke merasa kalah.. kalah. Dia seorang Uchiha yang berharga diri tinggi, harusnya kata 'kalah' tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Author jadi merasa sedikit kasihan pada orang yang harus terjebak bersama Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Dimana Gaara, Ku-nii?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah duduk di depan setir Mc Laren MP4 12-C Spider merah milik Kurama karena dipasrahi untuk menyetir mobil.

"Si Panda itu saja berani bolos," jawab Kurama yang kini duduk di samping Naruto sekenanya. Dia melirik Naruto sekilas, "Kau benar-benar tidak mau tinggal denganku, Rubah?" Mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan, Kurama kembali bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa canggung dengan semua ini. Dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Bahkan sebenarnya aku masih agak canggung dengan Ku-nii. Toh selama ini juga aku baik-baik saja tinggal berdua dengan Paman Iruka," jawab Naruto sambil memberi aba-aba pada Utakata yang menaiki mobil milik Utakata sendiri untuk memimpin jalan.

"Iruka sudah punya kekasih, dan cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan meninggalkanmu."

Naruto menghela nafas lalu menginjak pedal gas. Bukannya ia tidak tahu kalau pamannya itu sudah memiliki kekasih dan sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Bukannya ia tidak tahu kalau kekasih Iruka itu adalah seorang laki-laki, ya, seorang laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai guru matematika di sekolah barunya ini, Kakashi. "Aku tahu itu."

"Kalau tahu, lalu kenapa—" Kurama mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya saat melihat Naruto menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan yang sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu, pandangan terluka. "Hentikan tatapan menyedihkanmu itu!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu mengembalikan fokus sepenuhnya ke jalan. "Baik, baik."

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya update juga! *tebar bunga* Gomen buat yang udah lama nungguin fic ini update. Sebenernya Chii mau update setelah UAS selesai, tapi karena Chii masih badmood tingkat dewa sama segelintir orang yang menyebabkan Chii dihukum, akhirnya Chii batal update. Setelah itu ada niatan update tanggal 10 Agustus, sesudah lebaran. Tapi karena rumah Chii di kampung halaman super rame dan Chii super sibuk selama di sana, akhirnya Chii batal update. Terus pengen update tanggal 17 Agustus, saat HUT RI, ngga jadi lagi karena Chii keasyikan nonton upacara bendera. Akhirnya Chii update di ulang tahun Chii. *oke, ini curhat, yang ngga suka di scroll aja tadi XD*

Oiya, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi readers yang merayakan, maaf kalo Chii ada salah, sengaja maupun ngga sengaja, ya? Next, balasan review buat yang ngga log-in

**Triuzumaki** : benarkah? Chii ikut senang kalau ada yang terhibur. Terima kasih. ^^

**Guest Aicinta** : sudah Chii lanjutkan, semoga suka ^^ Eh? Jangan panggil saya Senpai (walaupun Chii ngerasa juga kalo udah tua sih) panggil aja nama yang enak dipanggil dari nama akun Chii. Terima kasih, cerita ini nggak akan mungkin jadi tanpa teman-teman yang selalu Chii repotin, semoga chap ini ngga mengecewakan ya? Haha. Oke saya akan mulai jawab pertanyaannya. Masa lalu akan terkuak sedikit demi sedikit, ini SasuNaru, semoga suka ya? Hehe. Ganbarimasu! Sankyuu~

**Psyche**: Bukan Tsunade, anda belum beruntung, hehe. Udah lanjut ini ^^ sankyu~

**J** : ini cerita yang didasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya ditambahkan sedikit unsur imajinasi saya ^^ terima kasih kritiknya, mungkin sedikit pasaran karena pengalaman pribadi saya yang saya adaptasi juga temanya pasaran

**Istrinya yuu kanda** : Chii tahu kamu benci Sasuke, kok, hahaha. Ficmu juga lanjut ya? XD sankyuu~~~

**Iians Troui** : makasih krisar-nya, Iians. Maaf update-nya lama ya? Maafin lah, kan masih nuansa lebaran XD

**Suuki Araku** : Chii dipanggil madam yes? Sachi's here ^^ terima kasih banyak. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka ^^ haha, Chii lebih suka ditodong pake voucher pulsa modem :3 sankyuu

Ucapan terima kasih Chii persembahkan kembali untuk My Sweetie KuroDoki aka Blackcat 146 karena sudah mengoreksi fic Chii lagi. Chii berharap dapet oleh-oleh dari dia, haha. Makasih juga buat para reviewer, silent reader, yang sudah nge-fave dan follow, serta flamer.

Last, ada yang berkenan review? ^^


End file.
